You can't be, he's dead
by Areli White-wings
Summary: Some say that we all fight for something, but in the land of Ahalilan, there is a warrior who fights for nothing with a heart of stone. Haunted by her past and the brutal deaths of her family, she has killed more than the number of the stars say the legends. But a adolescent will arise from her past, to remind her of the dead, of her brother.
1. Prologue

_A memory of better times..._

 _Laughter and gaiety filled the air, as wildflower petals flew gracefully into the air. Launched into the air from the hands of a young girl, dressed in a white dress holding a woven basket filled with more petals. Hair colored like copper and gold mixed together swirled about the five year old girl's shoulders, dark green eyes bright with excitement._

 _She skipped to a taller man, about eighteen, dressed in a fine linen shirt and trousers. Bright, thick, red hair shimmered in the mid spring sunlight. Light blue eyes twinkled at his little sister, his only sibling._

 _The little girl giggled, then stood by him as the love of his life walked to him, on a carpet of flower petals. Dressed in white with river pearls sworn in, and braided into her night colored hair. As they were married, they had eyes for no one but each other, love and devotion albut shown around them._

 _Soon, when the snow was just melting, and white, tear shaped flowers appeared, a small boy was born. The brother and sister in law of the little flowergirl had a son, a little boy with the red hair and blue eyes of his father welcomed the world with laughter and cooes. With wide eyes, the little flower girl, now six, solemnly vowed that she would be the best aunt to the world. Her brother laughed._

" _You'll be the best in the world, little sister."_

"I wish that you were still with me, Schuyler...my dear, dear, beloved, brother."


	2. Chapter 1, Childhood's end

This is Areli White-Wings, I hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter, tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated as long as it is meant to improve this story.

* * *

"Schuyler, look! The snowdrops are coming out, that means it's almost time for Mini's birthday!" Chirped a little, girl, holding onto her elder brother's hand as they picked snowdrops.

"I see Tiya, now, how many more until Rachel gets mad at us for not leaving any?" Schuyler teased, seeing his sister pout.

"I don't care, I **LOVE** snowdrops!" Declared Tiya, holding a bunch in her fist high above her head. For her, they meant that she finally got out of all the thick, winter clothes. And, it was Mini's birthday!

Mini was Schuyler's son, named after his father, and already, the elders were saying that he was identical to his father at that age. Most of the village called him Mini, or Mimic, since he was the mini version, or mimic, or his father.

Schuyler sudden paused, looking back to the village and smelling smoke in the air. A ominous black cloud was slowly rising over the village. Schuyler and Tiya were nearly a quarter mile away, on a mountainside ledge where snowdrops grew like a carpet.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Tiya said absently, not really paying attention. Schuyler ran off, worried for his wife and child. Knowing that Tiya would be safe, the mountain was said to be magical, few could step foot on it.

Some said it was because of the fact that there were the Timnor ruins there. The Timnor people were said to have made deals with demons, sold away their souls for animal forms, and made human sacrifices.

Of course, most of this was said to keep children off the mountain.

Tiya skipped up to the ruins, she wasn't afraid, sure, there were some places that felt like darkness and fear, but most of the place was just, a ruin. The entire thing was made of snowflake obsidian, but it was stronger than the steel that the blacksmith used for horseshoes.

The small white dots were arranged in such a way so that if you stepped back from the outer wall, you would see part of the night sky. And the houses had a certain constellation to give an idea of the personality of the person who had lived there ,or their occupation.

All the constellations told of some story. Tiya's favorite was that of Hamna. The Protector. He made the way through the sky for the gentle moon to cross and shed her light upon the world.

He protected her from the monsters whose shapes were known in the space between the stars, they were the ones who hated the stars' light. Demons.

But somehow, Tiya wasn't bothered by the evil this place seemed to expel. She knew this place. Almost as though she was that place. She giggled, and went to the old castle in the center of the ruins. An old throne of dark crimson obsidian was on top of a huge pedestal, surrounded by and held up by huge statues of Demons, made of obsidian with no white, glass spheres were their eyes. They glinted purple in the light.

There were old shields, swords, spears, and other weapons lining the walls.

Tiya went past the throne, and to the balcony behind it. She could see her village from here. She saw the cloud that had worried Schuyler, and what caused it. Tiya dropped to her knees, shocked, silent and unnoticed tears streaming down her face. "Schuyler...not you too."

You see, this window was enchanted. The ancient people of Timnor had used the people of Tiya's village as slaves and sacrifices, and so to ensure they couldn't leave, they made an enchanted balcony, where the view would show them everything.

Her village was on fire. Everything that she knew was on FIRE. She looked up, and saw them. Black cloaked figures killing the people of Shanara. Her home.

Schuyler was fighting with one, four more lay unmoving on the ground. He fought with the sword that had never left the mantle of their home, he had told her that it belonged to their father, now dead.

Another special thing about this balcony, you could only see people who were about to die. That's how the Timnorians knew who to kill, whomever they saw died. Tiya could see Schuyler. And Rachel, who was being chased by another robed figure.

Tiya stood and ran, blind childish hope made her think, that perhaps, she could save Schuyler. Though she knew inside it was helpless. She was too mature perhaps, and maybe the gossips of the village were right, she was the reincarnation of someone, or possessed by an older spirit.

But right now, she needed Schuyler, she wasn't going to lose him. Not like she had lost Mom and Dad.

She climbed out the balcony, and slid down the steep incline, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She grabbed a shield to slide down the hill, even in her worry, she still knew that going down the hill that way could harm her.

* * *

I'm Areli White-Wings, and I'm having some trouble with characters. Can you help me out? I need a detailed description of them, not just, 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome.' Also weapons, (no magic, sorry) fighting style, and relationship with Tiya.

And sorry if I make mistakes, I'm human, and I have no Beta


End file.
